The Phone Call
by Anniebananie1252
Summary: Found her brother, lost her mom, Father's dead. Clary's life has never been so messed up. How could one phone call, have ruined her life, so quickly? And how could one person, make her feel so much better? AU rated T for teen.
1. PART 1: Lost, Chapter 1

Clary sat in the middle of her room, with the clues all scattered around her in various piles. Everything made sense on its own, but when she put it together... It was like trying to make a puzzle, with pieces from different pictures, they wouldn't fit.

She decided to think back to the beginning, the time when it all started. The day she received a strange phone call, from a guy named Jonathan Morgenstern.

Jonathan claimed to be Clary's brother. He said their Parents had divorced, even before Clary's birth, and their father had no knowledge of his wife's pregnancy, until just a couple months ago.

" I don't know how he found out, but he did." Jonathan had said, when Clary questioned him.

" Well here's an idea, how about you ask him? " There was a pause on the other line.

" hello?" Clary said, wondering if he had hung up on her.

" yeah, I'm still here." his tone surprised Clary. Just a second ago, he seemed so determined, almost excited about telling Clary everything he'd discovered. Now he sounded distant, like his mind had wandered some where else.

" so?" Clary prompted.

" oh um... Clary. our father's dead. He died two days ago in an accident."

Silence. What was she supposed to say? ' I'm sorry'? like that would make him feel better.

" Oh." was all that came out in the end.

" yeah."

More silence.

" So is that the only reason you called..." She trailed off, not wanting to sound rude, but the conversation wasn't really going anywhere... Sure, it was nice to know that she had a brother and everything, but it all just seemed so unreal, that she didn't really believe him. One thing was settled though, she had some serious questions for her mom today.

" umm... yeah but I also wanted to ask you something..."

" shoot."

there was another pause before Jonathan answered.

" Can we like meet, somewhere... You know, to talk about things..."

Jonathan was a complete and utter stranger. Clary had no idea if he was lying or not. why would her mother just abandon her son like that? Yeah he had a father an all, but people don't just leave there kids.

" uhh... okay, look. I don't know you. I'm sure your a nice guy and all, but I really have no idea who you are. You might be telling the truth, but until I talk to my mom, I'm not meeting anyone. I'll call you if my mom tells me the same thing you just did. I'm really sorry about your father, and all, but until I get some answers from my mother, Don't expect me to be believing anything you just said to me. I really have to go now, so bye, call you... later." Clary hung up before Jonathan could say anything else.

hopefully her mom would have some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary walked through the front door of her apartment, too busy thinking about how she was going to approach the subject of her father and new found brother, to notice her mom sitting on the couch in the living room.

Clary and her mother lived in a small two bedroom apartment. Technically they lived alone, but Luke, her mother's boyfriend, was there almost every night.

" hey honey" her mom said, motioning her over to come sit with her.

" how was school?"

Clary's mom had long red hair, similar to her own, except her's sat on her head much better than Clary's.

" It'll sit better as you get older Clary, trust me." her mother always said when she complained about it too much.

" Clary, is everything okay?" her mother asked.

Clary suddenly noticed that she had zoned out and completely missed everything her mother had said.

" oh, uh yeah, everything's fine.." she trailed off, not wanting to start the conversation she'd been replaying in her mind the entire way home.

" are you sure? You seem... Distracted."

Clary had gone through at least twenty different ways to approach the subject of her father. When she was little, she had wanted to know about him so much, but she never had the guts to ask. After a while, her curiosity had died down, and the urge to ask her mom, had almost completely disappeared. Almost.

" Mom... can I ask you something?" she decided that this was how people usually started these conversations in movies, then again, these scenes never ended well in the majority of movies Clary had seen...

" yes of course, ask away."

Clary took in a deep breath and finally asked the big question.

" Can you tell me about my father?"

Her mom sucked in a breath, clearly not expecting that.

" well there's not really much to tell really, we got divorced a long time ago, and I haven't seen him since."

Although Clary desperately wanted to believe everything Jonathan had said was a lie, and that her mother was telling her everything, she knew this wasn't the case. her mother was being extremely vague, not telling her the time of the divorce, not even her father's name.

" mom, I have a brother don't I?" her mother looked at her, shock written all over her face.

" how did you know that?" her voice came out harsher that usual. It cracked on the last word, as if even the memory of her child was too sad.

" He called me... today. He said he was my brother, and that..." she couldn't quite get the words out.

" mom... he said my father's dead."

Her mother looked at her with horror in her eyes.

" what? he's..."

she trailed off not finishing the phrase. Her eyes started to water, and her shoulders began to shake.

" mom, are you alright? Should I call Luke?" Clary's heart began to race, she had never seen her mother cry, let alone sob. What was she supposed to do?

" n-no Clary. It's a-alright." she said through her sobs, before walking out of the living room, and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary sat in her room, thinking about what to do next. She could either wait till her mom had calmed down and ask her questions then, or she could call Jonathan. If she asked her mom, there was a big chance, that a) she wouldn't tell her anything, or b) she would burst into to tears. On the other hand, if she called Jonathan, it would be like going behind her mother's back.

_but he's your brother. _A voice in her head was saying, _this is what siblings do. They turn to each other when there's no one else._

_yes, but just because he's your brother, doesn't mean he's not some murderer or something! _ another part of her mind countered.

After about a half hour of arguing with herself, Clary decided to give Jonathan a call.

" hello?" the deep voice on the phone answered cheerfully.

" ummm... hi, It's Clary. Your... sister?"

her brother's response was immediate.

" oh hey, have you talked to your mom?"

she paused, it was now or never.

" yeah, do you think we could meet, maybe tomorrow?"

Clary's heart was beating, so fast, she was certain it was going to pop out of her chest.

' ah... sure, where?"

Jonathan's voice seemed calm, like he found lost sister's all the time. Maybe he did, Clary didn't know. She didn't know anything about him.

" do you know that coffee shop downtown? It's called Java Jones."

" yeah I know it. You wanna meet there?"

" yeah."

" what time?"

Clary finished school at three, and getting downtown didn't take long, ten, fifteen minutes max.

" umm.. how about three forty-five?" she finally answerd.

" sure, see you then." the line disconnected.

Clary let out a breath, she hadn't noticed she was holding in. There was no ignoring her dad now. After sixteen years, she was finally going to get some answers...


	4. Chapter 4

Clary sat at a table in Java Jones. She had already ordered, so that she didn't have to suffer through the awkwardness, of Jonathan and her ordering their drinks together, and then spending the entire meeting, wondering if they would split the price, or if he would pay, or if she would pay... The whole thing was just too complicated and awkward, so avoiding it all together seemed like the only thing to do.

Clary had arrived fifteen minutes early. Mainly because of the paying phenomenon, but also from the fear of coming in after him, then not recognizing him. She had no idea what he looked like, she was hoping he would look something like her, or her mother, but that still wasn't much to go on. No. it was better he come after her, and then figure out who she was, after all. _He's _the one that contacted _her. _Clary had been so busy worrying, that she hadn't noticed a guy come and stand directly in front of her. she looked up.

" are you Clarissa Fray?" the boy asked.

" yeah, but I prefer Clary. You're Jonathan?"

the boy smirked before answering

" actually no. My name is Jace. Jonathan is one of my friends, so he asked me to tag along. You know to make this a bit less awkward." he shrugged, like he didn't quite agree to this logic, but had nothing better to do, so he came anyways.

Jace had blonde hair, and golden eyes. His face looked like what Clary woulld have thought an angel would look like, but some how... hotter. He had a black leather jacket, with a clack T-shirt and jeans. So maybe not an angel...but still amazing.

" I see." there was a pause, then Clary asked,

" so... where is Jonathan?"

" oh right, he's just parking the car. He asked me to go in first, so that we wouldn't be late."

Clary glanced at her phone and saw that Jace had come exactly on time.

" Oh right, how did you know it was me?"

Jace had a grin on his face that made Clary's heart flutter.

" Jonathan has a picture, in his house of his mom. You look just like her."

Clary blushed.

At that moment another guy walked into the shop nad Jace waved him over.

" Hey, you must be Clarissa. It's nice to finally meet you."

He held out his hand, so Clary awkwardly shook it.

" It's Clary, actually." Jace said with another heart fluttering grin.

Jonathan looked nothing like Clary. He had blonde hair that looked almost white, and broad shoulders. He looked quite muscular, but not in a intimidating way. The only thing they had in common, were their mother's green eyes.

"so... what did you want to talk about?" Clary asked, attempting to make conversation.

" well do you know anything about the divorce?"

Clary shook her head.

" well, we can start there then."

A barista came over and asked if they would like to order. Jace ordered a coffee and Jonathan ordered an iced tea.

" so your mom never told you anything? Like What so ever, about me, or your dad?"

Jonathan asks, taking a sip from his tea.

" nope."

" well, then I guess we'll start from the very beginning. I was born two years before the divorce. Our dad, his name was Valentine Morgenstern, always kept everything really strict for me. Like, I'd be punished if I did something wrong, or spoke when I wasn't supposed to. Your mom, Jocelyn, Never liked our father's parenting approach, so they began to argue... a lot. Eventually they got a divorce. During the trial, when they were deciding on who got to keep me, Valentine won. He always won in word games, persuasion was his talent. That's why Jocelyn Didn't tell him about her pregnancy, in fear that Valentine would steal that child from her too."

Clary tried to process everything. Her last name was supposed to be Morgenstern for one thing. She was supposed to grow up with her brother. She could have been angry with her mother, maybe she should have been, but she wasn't. She trusted her mom's judgement, and if her mom hadn't trusted Valentine, then it was probably for good reason.

" but why didn't mom come visit you?" Clary finally asked.

" It was part of the divorce contract. Jocelyn couldn't have any contact with me. technically I would have been sent to her, now that my dad passed away, but I just turned 19 so I don't need a legal guardian anymore."

" how did... Valentine pass away?" Clary asked.

" he died in a fire accident. Some one dropped a match in out apartment building and the whole house caut on fire, out door was stuck or something, so he couldn't get out on time."

Clary had heard this story on the news, but it had always been someone else. Never had she thought she had any kind of connection with this person, let alone that he was her _father._

They talked more about themselves for a while, how their lives have been ect. At this point Jace had joined in, telling stories of his own. She had to admit. She was having more fun than she thought she would.

" So do you have a ride?" Jace asked.

" ummm... I'll just walk from here, I guess." she answered.

" It's going to get dark soon, I'll walk you."

before she could protest, Jace was already heading out of the shop, waving at her to hurry up. After a moments hesitation, she did.


	5. Chapter 5

" so... why are you walking me home?" Clary asked.

" I told you, it's going to get dark soon, what if you get mugged or something"

Jace answered dramatically.

" don't you have like, more important things to do?"

Jace looked at her, and smirked,

" what trying to get rid of me already? But we only just met."

Clary couldn't help it. She laughed.

" do people usually want to get rid of you?"

He smiled again before answering,

" why else do you think I came along today?"

She rolled her eyes, but didn't answer.

" so, how far away do you live?" Jace asked.

" not far, about ten minutes"

They walked in silence for awhile. She couldn't help but notice how smoothly he walked. Barely making a sound.

" so, how did you meet Jonathan?" Clary finally asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

" umm... when we were young, we met at this boxing class. We stopped going last year, because of school and stuff, but I guess we've just been friends ever since."

_Boxing class, _Clary thought. _Makes sense. _

Clary racked her brain for something else to ask, to keep the conversation going.

" umm... do you have any siblings?"

" Well this is getting personal now, isn't it." Jace joked.

" I just figured, since you have equal knowledge of my family as me, I should get to know at least a little about yours."

" alright, that makes sense." He said.

" I have two brothers and one sister. My younger brother's name is Max, and my older brother's name is Alec."

" cool. And your sister?"

" oh, right, her name's Isabelle. We call her Izzy though."

Clary thought about that. Having siblings. Because Clary was an only child, she had a better relationship with her mom than most kids her age, but that didn't mean she'd never wanted a sibling. She remembered her first crush, and how she really wanted to tell someone. Sadly at the time, she couldn't tell her best friend ( his name was simon, and he was boy) And telling her mom was out of the question. She had wanted a sister so bad.

Then there was that time when a man started following her home from school when she was in grace seven. She had wanted an older brother more than anything, so he could walk her home, or maybe even beat the guy up for her. She had Simon though, He wasn't the most athletic person, but he was better than nothing.

Point was, Clary was jealous of Jace, for having grown up with not just adults in the house, but actual kids. Not ones that came over then left later on, but ones that lived there with you.

" must have been nice. Growing up with them." She said, almost dreamily.

" I didn't. Not completely at least."

Clary looked at him, confused.

" what do you mean?"

" I was adopted when I was seven. My dad passed away, so the Lightwoods adopted me."

" oh."

They walked in more silence, not knowing what else to talk about.

" so, what do you do?" Jace suddenly asked.

" umm... you mean like hobbies?"

" yeah. Like I like to study old crime stories in my free time... Don't judge."

She laughed.

" crime stories? why?"

"maybe I'll tell you some day, but what about you?"

" okay... I like to draw... and paint... just art in general."

" cool. Maybe if your really lucky, I'll let you draw me some day."

There was that heart attack causing grin again.

They stopped, seeing the building in front of them.

" so, this is where I have to go..." Clary said, trailing off.

" We should meet again."

She looked at Jace expecting to see that smirk again, but her eyes landed on a face that was dead serious.

" If I agree, will you tell me why you read crime stories?"

He grinned.

" possibly."

Clary held out her hand.

" phone."

He passed it to her, and she typed in her number.

" call me when you're bored again." and with that she walked into the building.

" mom, I'm home!" She called as she entered the apartment.

she looked around, but there was no sight of her mom. Finally she got to her mother's bedroom, and found the room was a disaster. clothes were tossed all over the floor. The lamp lied broken on the floor. It must have been thrown, because there was a hole in the wall above it. Various objects had been skattered around the entire room, and holes were all over the walls.

Jocelyn Fray would never leave the house in this shape, at least not willingly.

Clary ran into her room and sobbed. When she finally stopped, she looked at her dest through her blurry vision. The framed picture of her mom and her, from when she was seven, was gone.


	6. Author's Note 1

hey guys, I'm so sorry for my chapters being all stupid. The last story i did, was all on my iPad, and I'm doing this one on my computer, and it's just being really weird and annoying! I'm now aware of everything, so I'll be checking everything right after I update and I'll try and fix it right away! thank you all so much!


	7. Part 2: Stolen, Chapter:6

**OMG guys, I'm soooooo sorry, for everything! this computer is sooooooo retarded! it won't let me properly copy and paste and just OMG. anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

* * *

" Jace, how far are you from my house?"

Clary didn't know why, out of all people she called the guy she had just met.

_He's probably the closest... he just heard everything there is to hear about your parents... His golden eyes won't get out of your head..._

She new she should have called Simon, after all he had been her best friend since kindergarden, or she should have called Luke, he was her mother's boyfriend, the closest Clary had to a father, of course he should be the first to know about her mother's possible kidnapping. But Clary didn't call Simon. She didn't call Luke, She called Jace. The angel like boy, that wouldn't leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to kick him out.

" I'm still outside... why?"

Clary heart fluttered with hope, that she wasn't completely alone, that maybe someone could come and tell her she was over reacting, or that she had gone crazy and was seeing things.

" can you come up? now."

She had expected him to question her, demand why she was inviting a guy she had just met up to her apartment, but instead he just said:

" on my way" and hung up.

Five minutes later, Clary could hear feet stomping up the hall to her apartment, then loud urgent banging on the door. _Jace._

She rushed to the over, and let him in.

" Clary what's happened? What's wrong?"

Although she could see the worry in his eyes, his voice was calm and steady.

" My mom" She tried to get the words out, " she's gone."

Jace's face paled.

" what do you mean _gone?" _ he asked. His voice was starting to loose it's calm tone.

" I don't know, I came home, and she wasn't here, and i checked her room, and everything was thrown around, and the pictures gone and-"

" Clary! calm down!" Jace interrupted. " show me the room, and explain the picture"

Under other circumstances, Clary would have been impressed. Not everyone could have gotten information out of Clary's rambling, she knew for a fact, that Simon wouldn't have gotten _any of it. _

Clary led him to her mother's room, half hoping he would tell her she was crazy and that she was seeing things, but she knew she wasn't _that _lucky. The last bit of hope she disappeared as they entered the room, and a little gasp escaped Jace's mouth.

" Clary, we have to call the police. Now."

Even as he said it, Jace was pulling out his phone dialing 911.

So she wasn't hallucinating. Her mother was gone. She hadn't even left, or gotten lost. Jocelyn Fray was kidnapped, taken, _stolen_.


	8. Chapter 7

" when was the last time you saw your mother?" the asian police lady asked me.

She had long black hair, that was tied up in a high ponytail. She had a pretty face, but it didn't stand out. Her voice was calm but stern, just like you would imagine a police officer to sound.

" I saw her today, before I left to meet... someone"

" were you meeting the boy that was here with you earlier?"

Clary didn't know weather it was a good idea to tell the police officer about everything that had just happened, but she didn't see a point in hiding it, maybe they would even help her out.

" umm..." she finally said, " sort of. I was meeting my brother."

The officer was taking notes, scribling on her notebook. Her movements looked so urgent, like the more force she used to flip the pages of her small notebook, the closer she would get to solving the case, Like all the answers would be in the back of this little book.

" Should we contact your brother? He probably wants to know about this."

Clary shook her head.

" I'll tell him tomorrow, it's not that urgent for him to know..."

She looked up at the women's confused expression.

" He's never met her, I only just met _him_ today. My parents got divorced before I was born, so we were split up."

Clary didn't tell her that her dad didn't even know about her slowly growing in her mother's stomach, but she decided that it could still count as being 'split up'.

" May I have your brother's name?"

" Jonathan Morgenstern"

" Sorry, did you say Morgenstern? As in your father was Valentine Morgenstern?"

Clary was baffled. How did the police know about her father? _Why_ did the police know about her father?

" Yeah, at least that's what Jonathan told me... Sorry, but how do you know about him?"

" oh, I was the head of his case. You know, the fire incident. Valentine was somehow locked inside his apartment when the fire started, by the time the fire department came it was too late. There wasn't even enough of him to burry, all we found was a finger with the Morgenstern family ring on it."

Clary thought back to when she heard the story on the news, it can't have been more that a week. How had Jonathan been so calm meeting her? If it had been her mom, she would have been a mess for months, maybe even years.

" Are there any more questions left, or can I leave now..."

The officer must have seen the near tears expression on her face, because she told her she could.

Not knowing what else to do, Clary backed a bag with some clothes and other necessities went over to Simon's house.

Simon's house was like Clary's second home. Ever since she first met Simon in kindergarden, they had been best friends. It wasn't long before they basically started to share their houses.

Clary didn't have to knock on the door to Simon's house, because it was almost always open. Even on those rare days, when it was locked, Clary had a key.

Simon was sitting on the couch in the living room playing video games. His house was small but but cozy. None of their furniture matched, but Clary didn't care, as long as it was all comfortable, she really didn't give a damn. Everything was clean and tidy no matter when you came in, and there was always left over dinner in the fridge, from the night before. Clary had fell in love with Simon's house and everything in it the moment she saw it eleven years ago.

Finally Simon noticed her standing in the door way and the flood of tears she'd been keeping back, came out in a giant sob. He had his arms around her in a heart beat, telling her everything was okay, not even asking why she was crying. She was soaking his shirt in tears and probably snot, But she didn't give a crap. Her mom was missing, her dad was dead, the stupid guy who had walked her home wouldn't get out of her head, no matter how hard she tried to logic with her brain and lastly her hair had started to frizz from walking in the rain. She could snot on anyone's shirt if she god damned pleased.

" Clary what's wrong? what happened?" he finally asked.

Clary told the story for the third time. He gasped when he heard about her brother, then hugged her again when he found out about her mom going missing. By the time she was done, she already had a mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hands.

" So you find out who your dad is, a week after he dies... that sucks."

The tears were almost gone by then, along with the hot chocolate. Simon had already called his mom at work and told her Clary was going to stay over for a while. He told her he'd explain later, then hung up.

" Simon. I'm scared."

Saying it made it both better and worse. She finally said it, those two words, for the first time. She had never admitted being scared, even when she was little, even to mom. Her logic since she was five years old had always been, _if I don't say it, it's not true, it doesn't matter. _And until now, it had worked. Eventually she got over everything. But this time, things weren't that simple. It wasn't a scary ride at the amusement, or a small quiz that she hadn't studied for. This was her mom, not being home, or at work or anywhere she usually was. This was the first time Clary had ever been so totally lost, not even knowing the logical thing to do. _This is life Clary._ She thought to herself, _If it was that simple, nobody could ever do anything great. _

That night she slept at Simon's house. Simon told his mom what happened, partly because Clary was in the shower when she got home, but mostly because she'd already had to repeat it three times today, and every time she said it, the more real it became. When she got out of the shower, Simon's mom ran towards her. She gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, telling her everything was going to be okay.

She barely slept that night, and when she woke, her phone screen displayed a text message from Jonathan:

_meet at the mall at 12?_

needing something to do, she agreed.

_sure._

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in sooooo long, but i was moving, then ther e was no wifi, then i had a competition, and just really busy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried to make it longer than usual. I'll try to ****update on sunday or monday but im not sure, anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	9. Chapter 8

It was 11:45 and Clary was already sitting in the food court, waiting for her brother. She had contemplated asking if Jace was coming, but decided not to. At exactly 12:00 a white haired boy appeared in front of her. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment when she saw that Jace wasn't with him.

" Hey little sis, what's up?"

" Hey…."

His carefree expression suddenly changed into one of concern.

" what's wrong? what happened?"

Clary didn't know how he had picked up on her distraught so easily, but she figured he was just good at reading people.

" My mom disappeared yesterday…"

" oh my god, Clary are you alright?"

She didn't know what to say. of course she wasn't alright! Her mother just _disappeared. _How could anyone be _alright?_

_" _yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't push her either.

" so, why'd you wanna meet? Do I have some secret sister I didn't know about or something?"

" no. No more secrets, I just wanted to get to know you a bit. You know, sibling bonding time, shit like that."

" oh, umm… sure…"

" okay, let's go." And with that, Clary's hand was in her brother's and he was dragging her through the mall.

" where are we going?" she said, giggling despite the weight of all of her problems holding her down.

" somewhere I think you'll enjoy"

Clary had thought the the place he was taking her was inside the mall, but it became clear that it wasn't when he started pulling her out the huge automatic exit door.

" Jonathan, where are you taking me?!"

He just laughed, and looked at her with the most carefree eyes. They were the same eyes that had looked down on her only days before. When her mom and her had tried to make cupcakes, but they ended up tasting terrible and the kitchen was a mess.

" we're artists, not chefs" her mother had said.

" Almost there"

Being with Jonathan didn't make the pain or fear go away, but it did make it fade a bit. Like His presence was pushing out anything else that wanted to be in her head.

After another five minutes of running, who knows where, they got to a sketchy looking street, with old restaurants, and those clubs that you only see on TV.

" Jonathan where are we?" Clary asked nervously.

" Trust me, I'm not taking to to a strip club or anything, We're almost there."

He led her to an old run down building, but instead of going inside, he took her to the back of the building.

" Close your eyes" he said.

" I am so not closing my eyes here. This place is just screaming murder scene."

" just do it, I swear I won't let anything Happen to you."

She didn't quite trust the environment, but she did trust Jonathan. She closed her eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders and led her a little further down the side of the building.

" okay, open." he said.

When Clary opened her eyes, she saw one of the most amazing places she had ever layer eyes upon. It was an old alley, with a few lights, that were half broken. There were liquor bottles all over the dirty, wet ground, But if you looked at the walls, they were filled with street art. There were so many styles, and symbols, and different colours, Clary couldn't even process it.

" what is this place?" she asked, still in shock.

" they call it the art alley"

" who does?"

Jonathan laughed.

" the artists that paint here. There was a big problem with graffiti in this area a couple years ago, so the police gave all the graffiti artists this little alley. There's still a graffiti problem, but those are just the people who like to vandalize, this is where all the real artists go."

Clary couldn't take her eyes off of it.

" it's incredible"

" your part of it now."

She looked at him wide eyed.

" I can't just come here and paint what ever I want, and how did you low I like art anyways?"

he smirked,

" Jace told me, and yes you can. This place belongs to any artist, who loves art. Tomorrow Jace is picking you up, and taking you here and you, Clarissa Fray, are going to paint something amazing."

She smiled. Art had always been Clary's escape from the world. While some read, or wrote, or watched movies and TV, Clary drew, and painted. She could already feel the comfort of this dark wet, alley, rising inside her.

" okay." she said, Still trying to soak everything in. " I'll do it."

* * *

**Hey guys! so I hope you're all still enjoying this. I'm actually loving writing this, its so much fun! please review, i really appreciate it! i love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 9

Clary had been standing in the art alley for half an hour but nothing was coming to her head. Art was always her escape from reality, but for once, the cell was too strong, and she just couldn't run away.

" how about we come back tomorrow?" Jace asked.

" yeah sure.."

They left the art alley, but instead of going back to the car, Jace led Clary down a street into some place called, Taki's Diner.

Taki's was old, but comfortable. There were couches instead of chairs, with pillows and blankets thrown on the ground. Despite the people on the streets, outside of Taki's ( mostly prostitutes and forty year old men looking for prostitutes) people inside were all friendly, and actually pretty decent.

After they'd been seated on a small two person couch, in front of a small Korean styled table, Jace ordered coke and Clary ordered a coffee.

" what, is this like your hanging out place or something?" Clary asked.

" not exactly. It's more of a Hiding out place."

" And what, may I ask, would you be hiding from?"

the usual twinkle faded from Jaces eyes.

" It's more of a who actually. I tend to stay out of the house as much as possible."

Clary could tell by his tone, that this wasn't something he wanted to talk about.

" oh, umm… okay then. I seem to recall you promising me an explanation for your crime story fetish"

Clary was relieved to see the heart jolting smirk back on Jace's face.

" I said I _might _tell you, and it's not a fetish."

Clary laughed.

" so, are you going to tell me or not?"

" fine. When I was little, the police came to my neighbours house. I heard a gun fire, and then a girl scream. I had no idea what happened, but I recognized that scream. It was my best friend, her name was Emma. I sprinted to her house, about to knock on the door, but three police men came rushing out. Not long after that Emma's mom was taken out on a gurney, unconscious, and Emma was taken away somewhere, I never saw her again. I asked the police later what had happened, but they just told me, I wouldn't understand. After that day, I started researching police stories, looking for what had happened to my friend, slowly the police stories turned into any crime stories, and I guess I've been reading them ever since."

Clary was silent for a couple minutes before finally answering.

" Did you ever find out?"

" Find what out?" Jace asked, momentarily lost in thought.

" what happened to your friend."

There was that sad look on his face again.

" yeah, her mom had a drug addiction. She had gone crazy that day so Emma called the cops. When they came, Her mom tried to shoot one of them, so they had to stun gun her. Emma was taken to a foster home, and her mom went to rehab."

" Did you ever try to find her?"

" yes."

"did you?"

He was silent for a long time before answering.

" yes. She committed suicide last year."

Clary didn't know what to say, so she just stayed silent.

" Sorry. Do you want to leave now?"

she nodded.

The car ride home was silent. Just as Clary was getting out Jace said,

" I'm sorry, that was a terrible date. I will make it up to you tomorrow. Be at the mall at two."

He drove away before Clary could even argue that this wasn't a date.

* * *

**hey guys! sorry if you didn't like Jace's new back story... I tried hard though. Anyways, please tell me your thoughts by reviewing! I love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

By the time Clary came home ( technically it was Simon's house) from her date, She invited Jace to come in. The date had gone well, nobody had disappeared or died so already it was a step up. Jace had taken her to a nice restaurant for dinner, then they took a walk in central park. They talked about family, and about hobbies and basically just got to know each other. Clary enjoyed herself, but it wasn't anything too special… well except for the fact that it was Jace.

Clary led Jace to the guest room that was temporarily Clary's bedroom.

" so… do you wanna hang here for a bit before you leave?" Clary asked.

" you mean in your bedroom?"

Clary was suddenly horrified. That was not what she meant, but thinking back, she could see where he had gotten the idea.

" oh god no, sorry, I meant here at Simon's house."

" well, that was awkward, but yeah. sure."

Clary got up and led Jace to Simon's room.

" Simon?" she said knocking at on the door.

he opened the door, and was about to say something but quickly stopped when he saw Jace.

" why hello there…. who are you and why are you in my house?"

" Simon this is Jace, Jace this is Simon."

They shook hands.

" so, what'cha doin?" Clary asked

" just playing some video games, would you guys like to join me?"

Half an hour later they were all sitting on the floor of simon's bedroom playing mario cart.

" okay my eyes are starting to hurt." Clary said after three hours of gaming.

" what else are we supposed to do?" Simon asked.

" do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

they all agreed to watch a movie, but choosing one proved to be a challenge.

" perks of being a wallflower!" Clary said.

" nooooo!" Simon and Jace screamed in unison.

" it's a chic flick." Simon said.

" that is so not a valid argument." Clary laughed.

" the main character has issues, which are never actually explained in detail, so it makes the entire movie unclear. We all know that Emma Watson has a british accent, so it's ridicules when she tries to hide it, and I'm sorry but Simon's right. It's a chic flick. There is absolutely no good chic flick out there except for maybe Mean Girls."

Clary burst out laughing. It wasn't even just what he said, it was the serious expression on his face while he said it.

" Oh my god. Let's was Avatar!" Simon screamed.

" can I call Jonathan over? He loves that show." Jace said when they had all expressed their love for Avatar and their hate for the movie.

" Oh yeah sure!" Clary said, accidentally forgetting that this wasn't actually her house.

Jonathan showed up approximately 15 minutes later wearing sweat pants and a Avatar t-shirt.

" Damn…." Simon said laughing.

" yeah sad part is, I was already wearing it."

They all laughed and went bad to Simon's room.

They got through the whole first season, before they all started to fall asleep.

" we have to finish this." Jonathan said.

" tomorrow at nine? Jace asked.

they all nodded there heads, with the most serious expressions they could muster, but of course that all burst into laughter anyways, except for Jace.

Jonathan and Jace left, and Clary went to her temporary bedroom and crashed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**hey ****guys! I'm really sorry for not posting in so long... i was moving then we got a puppy, and yeah... things were kind of busy. this chapter definatley isn't one of my best but I'm really tired and i was just trying to update quickly. than you so much everyone for reading, I love you!**


	12. Chapter 11

" What do you mean you _don't like _disney movies?" Jonathan exclaimed.

" I don't know, I guess I just don't like the messages behind them, like I'm sorry, but your not going to find your perfect match at the age of like sixteen then marry the next day, and _not _divorce in a matter of weeks."

" I think we should just enjoy them, and hope our children aren't _that _impressionable."

Clary laughed.

" Maybe, but it still sort of bothers me, I mean how can you trust that the person you just met isn't like a killer or something?"

" Maybe you can't." Clary knew he was joking but his usual smile wavered for moment. Like he was recalling a painful memory.

" so where are we eating? I haven't ate any food since yesterday night."

" you mean the pizza pops and candy we ate?"

" Maybe…"

Jonathan smirked. " I would hardly call that _food."_

Clary sighed. " fine, then I haven't ate since yesterday evening."

" are you sure _that _was food?"

She pulled out her phone.

" Jace took me to dinner, Call him if you want evidence."

Jonathan put his hands up in mock surrender.

" So where are we eating?" Clary asked again, still hungry.

" I don't know, Taki's?"

Clary thought back to the old, crowded diner.

" sure."

The ride to Taki's was good. They talked about bands they both liked. Turned out Jonathan had been to one of Simons only sold out shows.

" They were good, but at one point someone fell off the stage, and it didn't exactly end well."

Clary laughed.

" I went to that one! It was actually one of they're best , minus the guitarist taking a 'leap of faith' as he called it."

Jonathan chuckled.

" thought he looked like one of _those_ people."

Clary snorted.

" yeah, he does poetry readings sometimes… I would stick to his music personally, but if your into poetry about 'loins' and stuff, then I would really recommend him."

Jonathan looked away from the road for just long enough to give Clary a confused look, before turning his attention back to the highway.

As Clary sat on one of the couches in Taki's, she noticed a few yearning eyes on Jonathan, then some glares thrown at her. She smirked, then ignored Jonathan's questioning look.

" what can I get you" a waitress asked.

Clary ordered a cheese burger with mashed potatoes, earning a strange look from her brother, and a coke. Jonathan ordered nachos and an ice tea.

half way through they're meal Clary broke the comfortable silence with a question that had been bugging her since she's accepted Jonathan as her brother.

" Did you ever wonder what it would be like… you know, to have a sibling?"

Clary didn't know why she was asking. Just because _she _had always wanted a brother or a sister, didn't mean he did too.

" I wondered every day."

Calry looked at him, with surprise on her face.

" what do you mean?"

" Clary I'm sorry, but didn't tell you the whole truth. I _did_ only find you because of Valentine, but I already knew _about _you. When I was three Jocelyn told me that I was going to have a little sister. I don't think she even remembers telling me, but for some reason that never left my mind. Just like image of her."

Clary was about to answer, when she looked at her brother and saw two things. number one were her mothers green eyes. How _could _he forget his own mother, when _her _eyes would stare back at him everyday in the mirror.

The second thing she saw was the fright on his face. like she would judge him for what he had just admitted.

" I always wanted older brother, and I'm happy I got one. I just wish I had gotten you from the start."

A tear rolled down Clary's cheek.

" And I wish I didn't have to loose my dad first."

Clary was breaking. all the tears she'd contained in the past week were starting to slip out.

" And I wish I hadn't lost my mother in the process."

Jonathan put his arms around Clary, her face on his chest, his shirt soaking up her tears. This was supposed to have happened years ago. When Clary was five and Jonathan was eight and they're Grandmother had died, Or when she was Fourteen and her first boyfriend had broken up with her. This was not supposed to happen for the first time when she was sixteen and Jonathan was nineteen, and they're mother had disappeared.

" Clary it's okay. Everything will work out " But as he said it, Clary looked at her brother and saw a single tear run down his face.

_what if it wasn't okay? what if nothing was ever the same again?_

Clary sobbed harder and harder until, suddenly the world around her disappeared and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 12

" Jace? Is this Jace? This better be Jace."

Simon had waited until 11:00 pm to call Jace. Clary said she was hanging out with Jonathan today and would be home by 7:00 pm, but she hadn't shown up. At 8:00 he'd called Clary's cell, but there was no answer. He tried again several times, but still, Clary didn't pick up. He decided that she probably met up with Jace later on and if Clary was doing _something _with him…, He really didn't want to be at the end of the line, seeing as he would be interrupting a kind of important moment. He decided he would call at 11:00. They would be done by then right?

" yes, this is Jace. What do you want Simon, I was sleeping."

" You wouldn't happen to be with Clary would you?"

Even over the phone Simon could feel Jace tense.

" No she said she was hanging out with Jonathan today. Isn't she home yet?"

Simon had to keep from yelling into the phone.

" well obviously not since I'm calling you."

" right, sorry. I'll call Jonathan, then I'll call you back."

" okay."

" stop panicking. I'm sure she's perfectly alright."

" yeah I know…" Simon trailed off.

Jace hung up, and dialled Jonathan. There was no answer. He tried again, still nothing.

on the fifth try, a raspy female voice answered.

" Jace? Jace. is that you?"

Jace recognized that voice, all too well. The state it was in brought tears to his eyes.

" Clary? Clary! What's wrong? Where are you?"

" I-I don't know. Jonathan took me to lunch at Taki's then I passed out. When I woke up I was in this room, it looks like a storage wear house room or something. My hands are tied, and so are my feet."

Clary had begun to cry.

" Shhh…. Clary it's okay. everything will be alright. Have you seen Jonathan? Is he okay?"

There was a pause on the other end.

" I woke up just in time to see him leave the room, with some rope in his hands, then he locked the door."

No. No no no no no no. Jonathan couldn't have don't this. He'd told Jace when he had first found out about Clary after Valentine's death. Despite his grief he'd been so excited, so happy that he finally had a sister. Why would he kidnap her? It didn't make sense.

" Clary are you sure it was Jonathan?"

" I think so. He left me his jacket, that's how I have his phone. I guess he must have forgotten it."

Jace tried to swallow down his panic. He had to be calm, for Clary. He had to be calm.

" Jace?"

"yeah?"

" I'm scared. what if they're going to kill me?"

" I won't let that happen. I'll be there, I'll find you."

" Jace? Be careful. I don't want both of us dead. If you have to choose, choose the certainty of your life over the possibility of mine, okay?"

Jace tried not to choke on his tears.

" don't think about that. Everything will be alri-"

The line broke.

"CLARY! CLARY!"

silence.

He had to find her. He had to save her

**hey guys, so I know i sort of ****disappeared**** for while, but i'm back! :) So, the main plot of the story is finally starting to take place. Now I know it seems like the Story is coming to an end, but don't worry. There will be 4 parts to this story, and we're only on part 2, so we still have plenty of story left! :) is that makes you unhappy then... sorry, sucks for you. cuz I'm enjoying ****writing**** this :p anyways, your ****favourites**** and follows are much ****appreciated, but reviews would be kind of really amazing... lol. thanks so much for reading,** **you guys encourage me to write with every review, follow, and favourite. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	14. Chapter 13

" Hello? I'd like to report a kidnapping."

" may I have the time an place please?"

The man at the end of the line, did not seem at all worried. Jace would even go as far as to say, He had waken him up from a short nap.

" I don't know the time but the last thing she remembers is being at taki's, that diner in downtown. Her name is Clarissa Fray, her mother disappeared a few weeks ago."

" And how did you get your information?"

" I called her brother's cell phone number and she picked up, saying she was in some storage wear house."

" alright, I'll try and get someone over there as soon as I can."

" How long will that take?"

Jace said impatiently.

" probably half an hour to an hour."

Jace almost screamed into the phone.

" She might not have an hour, Don't you understand? She's somewhere tied up in a room!"

the man on the phone kept his voice monotone.

" sir, were doing our best, but we don't have everyone at the station right now. There are other problems in this city."

Jace hung up the phone, and looked at his laptop. There were ten storage wear houses in new york city. Three of them were less than a five hour drive, and Clary had sent him a text at six thirty, saying she and Jonathan were at Taki's. It had been eleven when he talked to Clary.

Only one of the three wear houses were empty, so Jace figured that one would be his best bet.

Not knowing what he would do when he got there, Jace got on his motorcycle and started driving towards the wear house, with only one thought in his mind.

_Clary._

Clary sat in the dark cold room, shivering and rocking back and forth. Her wrists were soar from being tied up and her head ache was getting worse. Nobody had come in, since she'd woken up.

_Maybe they'll just leave me here forever, until I'm nothing but a rotting corps, forgotten. _

A part of her had wanted Jace to come, But most of her didn't. She'd only known Jace a couple of weeks, but she didn't want him in danger.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with hair so blonde it was almost white, stepped in the room.

" hello Clarissa" The man said. The was a sort of glee in his eyes. Like an animal looking at it's food.

" w-what do you want with m-me?"

Clary barely got out.

" oh, don't be afraid child. I know this is hard to believe, since your mother kept you so cleverly hidden from me, but I am Valentine Morgenstern. Your father."

" but your dead, you died in a fire three weeks ago, _you're lying!"_

Clary mumbled.

Valentine laughed. A cold laugh that sent shivers through her bones.

" I am not the one that has been lying to you, that was your brothers job. Jonathan. Come in."

Clary began to shake harder than before.

_no no no no no no. _

Jonathan walked in, holding knife in his hands.

He didn't speak, He didn't even look at her.

" Jonathan has done a fantastic job, don't you think Clarissa?"

Valentine smiled.

" you lied to me. When I needed a brother most, you showed up _and LIED to me!"_

Jonathan looked up and met her eyes. His mouth opened as if to speak, but he quickly closed it again.

" Jonathan, would you be so kind as to untie your dear sister?"

Jonathan walked over to Clary and cut the rope that bound her wrists. Before he could even make sense of what happened, Clary slapped her himin the face.

" _I hate you." _she whispered so only he could hear.

Jonathan flinched at her words, but didn't respond, only cut the rope that bound her legs and walked back to stand with his father.

Clary stood up and stared at Jonathan. Her eyes were full of hate, and regret and pain. When he finally looked back, his green eyes, the ones they both shared, just looked broken.

" Why have you brought me here?" Clary said, breaking the silence.

" so that we can be a family." Valentine rep lie, the gleam in his eyes getting stronger.

Suddenly it all made sense. The puzzle pieces finally fit. Valentine had taken her mother.

" you're crazy. You've lost your mind! Blood isn't what connects a family. Love does."

" But Clarissa, I do love you. I love you and Jonathan _and_ your mother."

"No you don't. If you did, you'd know what my favourite food is. If you did, you'd know what I was for Halloween in grade two. If you did, you would have been there _all_ these years. It's too late for_ love _Valentine. You gave that up the moment you divorced my mother."

The gleam in Valentines eyes was abruptly replaced by anger.

" We will be a family, whether you like it or not!"

Clary looked at valentine, looked at the hatred in his eyes, looked at the man who claimed to be her father and she let out the loudest most obnoxious laugh she had in her. She laughed harder than she had in weeks. This man was a crazy, power hungry, _child. _He wanted that perfect family image to be his.

" You can't force family Valentine."

Out of know where, clary heard a deep rumbling, like an engine. then the door of the room burst open, and Jace rode in on his motorcycle. He jumped off, and ran towards Clary, pushing her behind himself.

_He came._

**Hey guys! so I hope your still enjoying! This chapter was actually so hard to write, I had to plan so much! ****but you guys are worth it so :) Oh yeah, have you guys heard about the mortal instruments tv series?! I hope they still cast lilly collins as clary, she's like my favourite actress in the WORLD! anyways, please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Jace didn't know what to do next. In the beginning the biggest problem was finding her, so he hadn't really planned beyond that. Now that he was standing with his girlfriend, ( well technically he hadn't officially asked her to be his girlfriend, but it seemed kind of implied now.) behind his back, facing her psychotic father and his best friend that turned out to have betrayed him, he didn't know what to do.

Jonathan was the first to speak.

" didn't think you'd show up." He smirked.

The smirking had started in seventh, when they both got into Jace's adoptive mother's science class. Since they'd both known her for almost half of their lives, they got through the year by messing around in her class. One of them would make a funny comment, or pull a small prank, and when Maryse, Jace's mom, would get angry, they'd both smirk at the exact same time, making the class laugh harder, and Maryse angrier. Needless to say, things wern't great at home that year… That's why Jace wasn't there for most of it.

After that, the smirk became a sort of habit. When Jace hung out with Jonathan years later they'd still smirk at the same time, as if it were ingrained into their minds.

It seemed ridicules now that he thought about it, but when Jonathan smirked, Jace realized Just how much his friend's betrayal really meant to him.

" Well I did." Jace replied coldly, "And now we're going to leave."

Jace grabbed Clary's hand and took a step, but stopped almost immediately after hearing a gun click.

" you're not going anywhere." Valentine said.

The gun fired, and before he could do or say anything Clary jumped in front of him pushing him back, into the wall.


End file.
